


Kevin’s 33rd birthday

by Autumnalhogwarts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday Celebrations, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Days - Freeform, the foxes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Kevin plans to spend his birthday with his daughter and his father and things end up even better than he expected





	Kevin’s 33rd birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a fan of Kevin/Thea but I used the name that Nora gave their child. You can decide who Kevin’s partner is because there isn’t one mentioned in the story

 

Thundering footsteps echoing through the house woke him up moments before he was tackled by a overly energetic four year old. 

“Happy birthday Daddy!” She yelled in his face, rolling over his body. 

“Happy birthday baby,” he said back trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“No silly it’s your birthday not my birthday,” she jumped over him and placed a wet kiss on his forehead, “get up sleepyhead! Papa made breakfast”.

Kevin scooped her up into his arms as he stood up, hugging her as tightly as she would allow. She squirmed in his arms, trying to break free, but only succeeded in being held tighter. As they made their way into the kitchen they got into a tickle fight. Amelia tried to tickle her dad, only to be thwarted when he caught her arm and tickled her instead. She recovered quickly and managed to break free of his hold, slipping to the ground. The new vantage point allowed her to sit on his foot as he walked and tickle his leg. Kevin, the amazing father he is, laughed as hard as he could and pretended that she won the battle. 

Amelia got up and ran to the kitchen as soon as he said she’d won, “Papa, papa, look I got daddy up!”

Her grandfather, Wymack, was standing in front of the stove cooking. The entire kitchen smelled like bacon, making the early wake up more bearable for Kevin.

Kevin look at the the clock, noting he’d gotten to sleep in until 8:15 for the first time in months. “What time did you two get up?”

“I got up at 5, and Lia got up around 5:30,” his father responded, handing him a cup of coffee. 

Kevin huffed and sat down at the table, “how did I manage to get stuck with a bunch of early risers?”

He started looking through the paper, while his daughter and his father worked together to finish up breakfast. The sports section caught his eye, with news about the college Exy rankings. By the time he was finished looking over that article a place was placed in front of him. 

The trio ate in silence until the bacon was finished, then discussed their plans for the day. They planned to go to the art museum, the park if it stopped raining, and then be home by four. The plan for the rest of the evening was supposed to be a surprise for Kevin, but his daughter had yet to grasp the art of whispering and said everything loudly as she discussed it with Wymack. Apparently they had made reservations at a local restaurant for 4:30. 

After breakfast Amelia helped her dad get dressed, picking out a bright green shirt, purple pea coat, and black torn up jeans for him to wear. He gasped at the sight but quickly recovered when he saw how excited she was about the outfit. Her own outfit consisted of pink tights, a white summer dress with various fruit on it, and a periwinkle long sleeve shirt underneath to keep her warm. Standing next to each other they clashed like nothing Kevin had ever seen before, and Amelia loved it. 

When they finished getting dressed the met Wymack in the living room. He was wearing jeans and a sweater, looking remarkably put together standing next to the other two. The art museum was a regular stop for the family, but even so they never managed to spend less than two hours there. Kevin loved to tell his father and daughter the story behind every painting, and they loved to listen to him. Amelia grabbed their hands and dragged them from painting to painting in so discernible order, which meant that they back tracked their steps repeatedly, but no one seemed to mind. 

For lunch Amelia treated them to sandwiches at a cafe near the museum. Her version of treating then was taking Wymack’s wallet from him, digging through it, and handing the cashier significantly more money than she had asked for. 

Throughout the day Kevin’s phone was flooded with simple happy birthday texts from his current team mates. All of the former foxes called one at a time to chat for a few minutes after lunch. The even was clearly scheduled, but Kevin wasn’t sure who was responsible for it. 

Abby had sent him a gift but it was delayed and wouldn’t arrive until Monday. Matt and Dan had ordered a gift that was shipped wrong, so it had been sent back. Nicky and Erik waited too long to send theirs and said they’d bring it on their next trip instead. Neil said they had something for him, but Andrew swore they didn’t. Allison and Renee said they sent a card that should have arrived a few days ago. 

After the phone calls Kevin went through the excuses in his mind and realized something was up, but it couldn’t figure out what it was. He tried asking Wymack about it, but he said they’d probably all forgotten to buy something. 

At four Wymack instructed Kevin and Amelia to change their clothes into something more fitting for a restaurant. Amelia was annoyed about changing, but only until she saw the new dress Wymack had bought for the occasion. Once Kevin put on a red sweater that matched her dress she was so excited she forgot she’d been annoyed. 

When they arrived at the restaurant they were directed into the back room. Wymack went ahead while Kevin walked behind him carrying Amelia.  The lights were off when they walked in and Kevin nearly tripped over a chair that his father had somehow avoided. 

Suddenly the lights flashed on and his family yelled surprise. The inside of the room was decked out in fox memorabilia and the table was set with orange dishes. One by one the foxes came up and gave Kevin a hug or a form pat on the back. After the last one Amelia patted Kevin’s face and looked concerned. At that point he realized he’d started crying. 

“Happy tears baby, happy tears,” he said as he pressed a kiss into her hair. 

His family directed him to the head of the table and started immediately handing Amelia gifts to help him open. Once he was appropriately spoiled they settled down to eat, soon enough someone suggest they go around the table and share their favorite Kevin moments from college. The rest of the night was spent laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Kevin felt more loved than he had in a long time knowing that they all took time out of their busy schedules to visit him on his birthday. 

  
  



End file.
